The Secret in Mahora Academy
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Eri, Tenma, Mikoto, & Akira investigate an all-girls high school, with a very weird secret. Will the girls discover the truth, before a student tries to hurt them? Rated T for mild language, nudity, and mild sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Miz-K Takase presents:**_

* * *

A blonde haired girl in pigtails, wearing a black business suit and skirt, was facing left, on the cellphone.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__The story you're about to see is completely true, through the minds of a crazy person… The canon of both animes has been changed, to protect the creators (in which I DO NOT own)._

* * *

A police siren is made, as the woman turned to the 4th wall, turning off her phone.

"That is a police car. At times, it helps protect Japan, the United States, and everything else. The four of us work together… We're detectives."

She is by three other girls, who were wearing black business suits. One had short blue hair and big breasts, another had a cold look and short brown hair, and one was small with long black hair in small pigtails.

The blonde said, "I'm Sawachika Eri."

The blue haired girl said, "I'm Suo Mikoto…"

The brown haired girl said, "I'm _reasons unknown_."

The long haired girl smiled in joy, "I'm Tenma Tsukamoto!"

Eri said, "When we first started out, we never thought we'd be teen detectives, next to Jimmy Kudo and Sherlock Holmes Jr. (_whoever that is_). These are the facts, nothing but the facts. It happened, several months ago, in a very bizarre moment. It started when we were busy having spring break, which is our way of having a girls' only vacation, _away _from creepy men. We had a ride there in my limousine… since none of us had a driver's license."

* * *

Eri's limousine was parked by Tenma's house. Eri called to her, "Tenma, come on! Hurry up!"

Tenma was in her pink blouse and skirt, as she was running to the limo, in a hurry. She stepped inside, as Eri, in her black top and jeans, scolded her, "You're late."

"I'm sorry, Eri. I overslept again, and I forgot we were going someplace."

"Yeah, well, I needed to have some company, since we needed four different vessels in this group. I am the brilliant one, Akira's the knowledgeable one, and Mikoto's the sexy one."

"What about me?"

"You're the _comic relief_."

Tenma sobbed, "Aw, no fair!"

She asked her, "So… Where are we going?"

Minutes later, the limo was parked by a café, as the girls, along with Mikoto, in a yellow shirt and jeans, and Akira, in her dark burgundy shirt and white pants, as they were having cake. Eri laid out the plan, to her friends.

* * *

_10:23am – Tenma, Mikoto, Akira, and I had to travel to a place I know, which was Mahora Academy. I told the girls about it, since there were bizarre moments in the school…_

"I got a call from one of my students, about a place called Mahora Academy," She said, as she showed a pamphlet to Mahora All-Girls Academy, "Lately, there had been perfect grades in school, including a recent 18-way tie for a perfect score in the recent exams."

Akira explained, "The entire school is consisted of a huge High School with perfect grades in 18 classes, all in the same grade. The grade in High School is from 1-A to 2-I. The Senior classes are still in the process of being perfect, since the grades are at an average 95%."

Tenma gasped, "A Perfect School?"

Mikoto said, "Sounds kind of fishy… that, or maybe the school has a high prestige in Japan."

Eri said, as she was concerned, "Well, I'm not so sure. It could be a front. There's an old saying… _Nobody's perfect_."

Tenma smiled, "Oh, I don't know, Eri. I have lots of skill in me…"

Eri snuffed, "Like I said… _Nobody's Perfect_."

Tenma whined, "You're so mean!"

Akira said, "So, we are visiting a very perfect school? We should enroll there, in private."

Eri said, "Yes. Indeed we do. However, we must investigate. You know why I'm not gonna? You know why I'm not gonna? I'm happy with Yagami High. I met with a girl named Maru Chacha, a girl in 1-A, who knows her entire classmates in her homeroom. You see, I met her, a while back, during my trip to Dad's business in Kyoto. She said that she's a master at creativity and a degree in robotics. I'm surprised that she is enrolled in a creepy school. She said that she wanted to go to a college with a robotics class. I don't blame her. She has green eyes and black hair, and she looks so stiff and robotic… but I guess she's very calm about her studies."

Mikoto asked, "Does she have an IQ of 216?"

Eri replied, "Worse… about 510. She's a super nerd… with huge breasts."

Mikoto snuffed, "You're lying, just to irate me."

Eri said, "It's true."

"Why should I believe you?"

"This girl, Maru, she was once a friend of mine, back in England… back when I was studying abroad. She was very cute, but she often speaks a bit flat, like some sort of computer. She told me that, in the future, she'll become an excellent inventor."

Akira said, "In her IQ, she's worthy of making anything special…"

Tenma asked in curiousness, "Still, I wonder why your friend is in a perfect school. You don't think she's…"

Eri replied, out of certainty, "Well, not exactly. Besides, this girl is so great, when it comes to science. She even tutored me, in some lessons. Maybe she could give _you _a lesson, now and again."

Tenma sighed, "Rub it in…"

Mikoto asked, "So, we're just investigating Mahora High?"

Eri replied, "That's right. All we want is the facts. I chose this school, mentioning a friend of mine, and learn why it's too perfect in academics. She told me that each girl had its own way, acting flat, dull, and too perfect. I'd enroll there, but I'm happy here. I'll investigate the matter, if I have to, and maybe find out why this place is too perfect."

She added, "As far as I'm concerned, the four of us, we can work this out, together, since we have four common elements in this group."

Mikoto asked her, "Tell me… Do we have to look for clues?"

Eri said, "We might…"

"But we're not detectives."

"I know… But it's easy. Don't knock it, until you try it."

Akira stated, "How far is it to Mahora? If we drive all the way there, the school maybe be closed, by then."

She continued, "But we should spend the night, close to the school, if it gets dark. Mahora's hours may be up until the afternoon."

Eri said, "Oh, that. We get a FREE room in Mahora, but I'll pay rent, since they have complexes in the schoolyard."

Tenma gasped, "You mean like dormitories?"

Eri nagged, "It's NOT a college! It's just an all-girls high school."

Mikoto whispered, "I got a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

_12:11pm – We arrive at the school, which has a huge brick school building. Nakamura, my butler, showed us out, as we entered the front gate._

The girls arrived at the front gate, as Eri spoke to the intercom. The intercom spoke in a female voice, "Name…"

Eri said, "Miss Eri Sawachika. I am a friend of a Miss Maru Chacha."

"Any matter for your visitations?

"Just us four girls, observing this school. I brought along some friends of mine."

"Are you bringing gifts?"

"No."

"Then it's an ungifted class of you."

Akira said, "200 Points."

The girl in the intercom spoke, "Oh, that was rich."

**BUZZ!  
**The front gates open, as the girl said, "Please step inside."

Eri sneered, "That was a corny joke… And _this _is a school?"

They stepped inside, as they looked around the courtyard. The place was surrounded by crystal roses.

"Crystal roses…" Mikoto said, "It's like a diamond-like place."

Akira said, "They're all fake."

Eri remarked, "As if. _No _botanist would make crystal flowers."

Tenma sniffed one of the flowers and said, "Wow… It smells just like chrome…"

Mikoto asked, "Don't you mean _"Smell like home_"?"

Eri sniffed the roses and said, "No, I think it _is_ chrome. There's no lingering scent in these beauties… These are fake, and are hard as a rock."

Tenma said, "So, picking them is out of the question?"

A voice said, "I wouldn't do that, though."

The girls turned around and saw a girl with long black hair, a lab coat, and a revealing black blouse. She then said, "These flowers were genetically engineered by me, and the rest of the faculty."

Eri asked, "Maru-Chan?"

It was Maru Chacha. She was standing in the courtyard, as she recognized Eri, "Oh. Hello there, Sawachika-san. Long time, no see. Why are you here?"

Eri said, "Oh, just curious about this school."

Maru replied, "I see. Is there something you want to share?"

Tenma butted in and said, "Yeah! Why are you so perfect?"

Maru replied, "Oh, that. Well, we have been studying hard, all day long. Our students are-."

Mikoto asked, "Wait… _Your _students?"

Maru responded, "Yes. I'm one of the homeroom teachers here, and the youngest of the group. Professor Negi Springfield was to enroll, but, uh… He chose to stay at Mahora Academy (Grades 1 thru 9). He's very popular with the ladies, since he's very young. Of course, they chose me, since I have a distinct knowledge in me."

Tenma said, "And knowledge is power!"

Maru giggled, "That's funny. Sawachika-san, who are they? Your friends?"

Eri introduced them, "Oh, these. These are my friends from Yagami High. I want you to meet Maru Chacha. Maru, this is Mikoto Suo, Akira Takano, and Tenma Tsukamoto."

The others said, "Nice to meet you, Maru-Chan."

Maru bowed and said, "It's nice to meet you."

She added, "Come on, I'll show you the tour. I don't go back, until 1."

* * *

_12:22pm – Maru Chacha took us to see the school, including its fundamentals, such as studying, P.E., and even learning to speak in numerous languages. She guided us to the main hall, while the rest were eating lunch._

Maru showed the girls, wearing their visitor badges, around the halls, which had many classrooms. However, a few students are eating lunch.

"So, as you can see, this school is different than your average high school," she said, "Most of our students are in the cafeteria, having lunch, while very few stay here, and eat lunch, before the next bell. We go by a very strict schedule."

Eri asked, "Do they have time for every lesson?"

Maru said, "Yes. However, the lesson depends on the homeroom. We do math, science, literature, P.E., history, grammar, physics, and even sex education."

Eri gasped, "NO WAY! You study sex?"

Maru said, "I do this class, during the afternoon hours. It's a very special class we do. In fact, they always follow it, very carefully. We have about three teachers here that follow the lesson plan. The rest are absent, so we're short-staffed, until they return. But in any case, we learn anything, as long as it is _not _stupid. These girls are all brilliant."

Eri smirked, "Had to ask. But you didn't answer me."

Maru said, "Yes. But I do _Sex Ed_ to the students, solely."

Mikoto asked, "One thing, how come you are a teacher, and not a student?"

Maru replied, "It's easy. As a student, I learn how to study hard. But as a teacher, I give the orders. Aside from my degrees in science, I had me a teaching license, in case I'd become substitute teacher. But after 9th grade, they said that I have a gift. So, I wound up joining Mahora High."

She looked away and said in a sad voice, "But still… I may have been rushed in my life, by that is the life of a high-IQ girl, like me…"

She calmed down and smiled, cheerfully, saying, "So… You want to have lunch, before the next class?"

Akira said, "No, we ate."

Maru said, "That's too bad. I'm more than welcome to treat you. But lunch hour is almost over."

A girl, with long blonde hair and a huge chest, wearing a red school uniform, with a dark red skirt, appeared to Maru.

"Miss Chacha-sama," she smiled, "I was waiting for you…"

She winked, as Maru shivered, "Oh… Sorry, Eva. I was showing the visitors our school."

Mikoto asked, "Who's she?"

Tenma gasped, "Look at the size of her breasts!"

Maru blushed, as she whispered, "I'm sorry I was late. Is tomorrow good for you?"

Eva said, "I will."

They kissed each other on the lips, as Eva smiled, "Bye now. See you at class."

The girls were shocked, as Eva left to her homeroom. Maru smiled nervously and said, "Sorry about that. That was Eva McDowell. She is the girl with a 90% grade average. Plus, she's very cute."

Mikoto blushed, "Uh, did you just…"

Akira said, "You kissed her."

Tenma scolded, "That's not nice! A teacher kissing a student! How naughty and dirty!"

Maru barked, "Shut up! I'm 16 years old, and I can find someone to kiss me!"

Eri asked, "Are you a lesbian?"

Maru confessed, "Yes… But it's not what you think! Eva came to me, before I enrolled in Mahora High, and all of a sudden, we had sparks between us. She's in my class, Class 1-A. Reluctantly, when I saw her, in the classroom, she was obviously a tease. She always wink at me, and blow a kiss at me. I know it sounds wrong, for a student to date a teacher, but I'm the same age to be their classmate."

Tenma hissed, "Carnal pleasures…"

Eri griped, "Tenma, that's rude! You're not in league of dating Eva, but it sounds so wrong of you… But I will say that you had such feelings for her."

Maru said, "I guess you're right. We usually date, after school. But the point is, I'm glad I get to stay with her… and teach her lessons…"

Eri sighed, "Never mind."

She requested, "Since you're short-staffed, you don't mind if we examine the students, today, before anything happens? We have reason to believe that your students are not normal… except for being studying hogs."

Maru said, "It's a coincidence. I don't mind you staying to help my students. But on _one _condition, you have to NOT tease or criticize the girls. They are very sensitive maidens, who only want to learn and be carefree."

Eri smiled, "You got it. So, when do we start?"

Maru said, "Is tomorrow cool? You can stay in my home, close to the school, tonight."

Tenma cheered, "ALRIGHT! We get to sleep over!"

Mikoto smiled, "Thanks. We'd love to stay at your place."

Eri said, "But right now, how about we see some of the "_Alumnus_" in your school?"

"It's a very huge group. We have about 500 girls in the school. I have 30 students in my class, including Eva and Sayo."

Akira asked, "Who's Sayo?"

"She's my assistant – Sayo Aisaka. But she's at my age, too. While we are friends, we work hard to help the girls stay on their toes and eyes. She's also in my class, as well, as mentioned, since we had a bond together."

Eri said, "You knew Sayo, do you?"

Maru said, "Yes. I think I met her, since my last year at Mahora Academy. She wanted to see me, and maybe work on some projects. She enrolled in Mahora High, which set me up to join in."

Tenma asked, "Is she a lesbian, too?"

Maru responded, "Oh, now you're being ridiculous."

**BONK!**

Mikoto bonks Tenma on the head. She barked, "Quit saying ridiculous stuff!"

Eri said, "Sorry. She speaks weird stuff."

Maru said, "I noticed. To answer that, she's not. But there is a _lot _of girl-on-girl action. I think it's maybe that they live here and sleep here, missing or forgetting boys. But that's life. I got about a couple in my class…"

She muttered, "Maybe there were problems with their cerebral cortexes…"

Eri asked, "What's that?"

Maru said, as she was nervous, "Uh… Nothing. Nothing at all. Would you like to, uh, see the girls? They should be done and ready for Study Period."

Eri said, "Right. Uh, when does school end?"

Maru said, "5:00pm. We have to clean up, after that, and then return to the dorms."

Eri asked, "I thought it ends at 3 or 4."

"That's regular school hours. We have school from 9 to 5. It's a regular work ethic, like when you're learning about job careers. But that is the one thing that never fails."

"I'm confused. Do your students miss home?"

"No, it's fine. They like it here. Plus, the rent is free. But I have been hearing news that they chose to stay and date here. The ratio for girl-love is about 30%, and most of it is from the Seniors."

"I see."

Akira asked, "So, 70% of the girls are normal… and they are available for market. But do they have unique traits, like are the vampires, aliens, robots, or other types? This school is too perfect, and we're concerned about your students' behavior. I hope you don't mind."

The school chimes play, as Maru stepped back a bit. She responded, "Why do you say that? We're all… all right. Uh, sorry. You kind of mentioned that word, so…"

A student with black hair, in a left side-ponytail, was walking to class, in tears. She hugged Maru and said, "Miss Chacha-sensei, the other girls were mean to me about my friendship with Miss Konoka…"

Maru petted her head and said, "It's okay, Setsuna. She'll be fine, as long as you ignore them. They didn't pick on you, right?"

Setsuna said, "No. They verbally said that my acquaintanceship with Miss Konoka was wrongful and deplorable."

Eri said, "I never knew she spoke big words."

Setsuna continued, "One of my classmates, Haruna, said that while I was being nice to her, out of companionship, she wouldn't see me date her… But I'm not dating her. I'm not like the other girls."

Mikoto whispered to Eri, "There's something rotten in Denmark about this."

Maru said, "Okay. I'll have to have a word with Haruna Saotome, after class. In the meantime, show yourself to your seat."

"Yes, ma'am."

Setsuna stepped inside, as Eri was confused, "This is strange…"

She pondered, "16-year old teacher… lesbian love… big words… 8-hour school days… living in the academy… Something about this school _does _seem odd. Whatever the case… I hope to learn more, and ge-."

Tenma asked, interrupting Eri's train of thought, "Hey, Eri, what's wrong?"

Eri said, "Oh. It's nothing."

Akira remarked, "You've suddenly started to feel like you have a mystery on your hands."

Eri said, "I do, but I'm not so sure. We'll talk, later."

A whole group of students, walking in unison, were heading to their respective classrooms. Eri and the others stepped back, as they walked past them.

"Honestly… Can't they pay attention to the hallway?" Eri asked in anger.

A girl in purple hair, looked at the girls and whispered, "I want you…"

She then stepped in the room, as Mikoto asked, "Any idea what she said?"

Akira said, "She wants us… But why? We're not like them… and red is not a good color for our uniforms, except for our skirts."

Eri said, "But they're all wearing long sleeves and blazers. Isn't it supposed to be spring? Summer is around the corner."

Mikoto said, "No, I guess they'd wait until June to change."

A girl said, as she stopped by them, "No. We always wear the long-sleeved blazers. We have wicked and strong AC."

She walked away, as Eri was confused, "Air-conditioning in spring?! This is far beyond weird! I smell a veil in this matter."

Tenma said, "I agree. I wish our school had AC."

Eri said, "No, I mean, the huge words that Tenma doesn't understand…"

"HEY!"

"And all this, going on… I bet there is a strong conclusion to this, guys."

Mikoto asked her, "Hey, you think Maru Chacha is controlling them, making them act this way? After all, she is a major in robotics."

Eri remarked, "Nonsense. She does, but I don't think someone, who is a student-dating, Miss Osakabe look-alike, 16-year old teacher could make every single one of these… Could they?"

Akira said, "I suppose you're right."

The hallway was empty, as Tenma, Eri, Mikoto, and Akira were alone, while everybody else is in class. The chimes ring, as they headed back to the stairway.

Mikoto said, "Why don't we visit the cafeteria and see what they had? My guess is they had energy bars, but laced in super-knowledge vitamins."

Eri said, "Good idea. Maybe there's a clue to this."

They headed to the cafeteria, which is outside the school building. They saw a huge building, which was a huge warehouse. They stepped inside, as the lights were out.

* * *

_1:08pm – We checked out the huge cafeteria, which is the same size as an airfield warehouse. But we were surprised by what that had to eat._

Eri looked by the many tables, all sorted in a row, with the chairs folded up. Mikoto and Tenma checked the dishes, from behind the counter.

"They're clean," Mikoto said, "I guess they clean up, afterwards. This is one sterile cafeteria."

Tenma asked, "Hey, you think Yakumo would like this? She'd love to see a school like this."

Mikoto said, "No work means no job. You think maybe they're ALL clean? I don't see a dishwasher."

Akira said, "In my opinion, they'd clean up, after themselves. Lunch isn't about eating, anymore."

Eri said, as she was putting a chair down, "Well, be that as it may, not all schools' lunch rooms are perfect."

She looked under the table. There was nothing under it. Eri griped, "Normally, there'd be gum here, but this table's got NO disgusting marks."

She continued to look at each table, as Mikoto and Tenma looked at the menu on the board. The girls had some chicken and white rice today. Tomorrow, they'll be having roast duck with mashed potatoes, and the next day, they'll have fish. The menu on there has many foods, including chicken, turkey, burgers, hot dogs (_Friday's Special_), eggs Florentine, breadsticks with cheese, and even a whole salami.

Tenma complained, "I'd like to see the Dean about this lunch menu! There is no pizza, or fried croquets, or hoagie sandwiches, or ANYTHING THAT'S AWESOMELY GOOD!"

Akira said, "They must have a diet for this school. It's simply a weird menu."

She added, "But it is also dirty…"

She pointed at the _Friday Special_ – Hot dogs, minus buns. Akira added that the Friday Special is a very perverted move, since it serves with ketchup and mustard, but without a bun.

Eri shook in horror, "So… So sickening…"

Tenma smiled, "But it's so messy."

Eri thought, as she pondered, "Well, that explains the lesbian part. But something doesn't add up. How can then finish lunch, and then clean up after themselves, before returning to class? I don't get it."

She said to the girls, "Perhaps we should speak to the other girls, after school, and ask what they know."

Mikoto said, "Good idea. I hope Maru will let us interview them."

Akira asked, "Which shall we interview?"

"I'll take Class 1-A, Tenma, you take Class C, Mikoto, you do Class B, and Akira, you do Class E thru H."

The others said, "Right."

Eri thought, "Right now, I need proof of why this school is so weird…"

* * *

_3:27pm – Maru Chacha showed us to our rooms._

Maru said, as she let the girls into a huge room with a couch, table, and bed, "Here. This is all I got. It's a bit cramped, but you'll be able to fit in four people. And tomorrow, I'll get you extra clothes."

Eri said, "Thank you. But, are you sure you're doing this? I mean, we're not students."

Maru said, "I know. But you are at the other school. Until I get some clothes ready, I'll give you some extra blazers. And I'll see if we have some short-sleeved ones… for human kind."

Eri asked, "What?"

Maru said, "I mean, some short-sleeved ones for your kind… But let me examine you, to measure your breasts, urgh, I mean see if you're fitted!"

She walked to Tenma and placed her hands on her waist. She then said, "Hmm… You're very small, Miss Tsukamoto."

She beeped, "_Bust size: 30; waist size: 22; hip size: 29_…"

Tenma groaned in sadness, "I'm such a small girl."

Maru turned to Mikoto, "Shall I?"

Mikoto blushed, "Uh… No, thanks…"

"I insist."

She held her waist and beeped, "_Bust size: 34D; waist size: 22; Hip size: 32_…"

Eri thought, "Wait… Why is she talking like a robot?"

She examined Akira, "_Bust size: 30; waist size; 22; hip size: 31…_"

She turned to Eri and asked, "May I?"

Eri stepped back, "Uh, no, thanks… I'll, uh, have Akira's size."

Maru smiled, "Good enough. I shall get you some, in the morning. In the meantime, make yourselves at home."

Eri, Tenma, and Mikoto said, "Thank you."

Maru said, as she closed the door, "See you later."

She shut the door, as Eri said, "Well, we might as well pick which one of us sleeps in the bed… It's enough for two people, but one of us needs to sleep on the couch."

She looked at the room, which was a single room with white paneling and with a bookcase, couch, shelf, table, chairs, and a light. There was NO TV in the room.

Tenma cried, "Aw, man! _Three for the Kill _is tonight! I'll have to tell Yakumo to fire up the VCR, tonight."

Mikoto said, "And there's not even a bathroom."

Tenma went to her cellphone and sent a message to her sister. Akira looked at the chairs and said, "This is good enough for four people. However, I don't get why there is _one _queen-size bed."

Mikoto said, "Maybe because this room is good for two… but there's no bathroom, bedroom, or kitchen."

Tenma said, "It must be the guest room."

Akira replied, "No student would want a room like that."

Eri said, "I don't know… If only we can ask Maru about the room here."

She thought, as she sat down, "Strange… If my hunch is correct, we must be living in a weird survivor place… but…"

Tenma cheered, "YAY! Yakumo got my message!"

Eri said, "Hey, Tenma, you want to sleep with me, tonight?"

Akira said, "Dibs on the couch."

Mikoto asked, "Hey… can Maru give me an extra sleeping bag?"

They were resting, as Eri was pondering about this situation.

Meanwhile, the girl in purple hair was in another room, with two other girls. A girl with long blue hair asked, drinking a box of motor oil, "So, Nodoka… Did you find something you see, at class?"

Nodoka said, as she held up a picture of the four girls, "I found someone I see… She must be a new student."

She pointed at Tenma and giggled, "She's perfect."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Eri turns to the 4th wall, "I'm Sawachika."

Mikoto said, "I'm Suo."

Akira remarked, "I'm _classified_."

Tenma smiled, "I'm Tenma Tsukamoto~!"

She giggled, as Eri pushed her aside. She said to the 4th wall, "I was concerned about the school, and Maru Chacha's sudden behavior. We had to spend the night at an available dorm room, before the school day started again. Tenma got her show recorded, while we were there, and we had a full night's sleep. The next day, Miss Chacha took us to the building, introducing us to the school, in an assembly."

* * *

_8:15am – The entire school of female students was watching in the bleachers, as Maru Chacha was on the podium, introducing us to the school._

Maru was on stage, on the podium. She spoke on the mic, "Ladies! Your attention, please…"

The crowd grew silent, as they were sitting politely. Maru continued, "Ladies, I have some good news for all of you. For this week, our four new substitutes will be teaching you all, in four classes. I want you to meet… Miss Tenma Tsukamoto."

Tenma bowed, as she was in her school uniform and glasses. Eri huffed, "Nerd…"

"Miss Eri Sawachika…"

Eri bowed, wearing her white blazer and skirt.

"Miss Mikoto Suo…"

Mikoto bowed, wearing a blue jacket and blouse, with jeans.

"And Miss Akira Takano."

Akira bowed, wearing a jacket and jeans.

She said, "Hello."

The girls were in awe, as Nodoka said, "That Miss Takano is so hot… She's like a guy."

Another, with long green hair, said, "That girl with the big breasts looked sexy."

Yue said, "I like that one with the pigtails."

A red-haired girl remarked, "The blonde is hot."

These girls somehow have a lust towards female teachers, including Maru. Chacha ordered, "Say hello to our guests."

The girls said in a cheerful unison, "Good morning, Miss Tsukamoto! Miss Sawachika! Miss Suo! Miss Takano!"

Tenma said, "Like dolls."

Eri looked at the girls, who had smiles on their faces, and a still look of a smile and a cheerful face on each girl. She then thought, "_Stepford _students. How original."

Akira whispered, "They have such weird expressions for girls."

Eri said, "I am beginning to think that these girls are very rare. What do you think?"

Tenma smiled, as Nodoka winked to her, "I don't know. The one in purple has a thing for me. I have _one _love… and that's Karasuma."

Eri thought, "A student winking at a teacher… It _is _weird. But we'll have to ride it out, and maybe find the curtain to this school."

Eri asked the girls, "Any questions?"

One girl, with pink hair and a slim body, stood up and asked, "Miss Suo, what will you be doing in Mahora High?"

Mikoto said, "Well, I am the P.E. teacher, while Eri & Tenma will play as Physics teachers, and Takano is for literature."

Akira said, "Literature _and _science…"

The girl sat down, as another in short silver hair sat up and said, "Excuse me, Ako Izumi, class 1-A. If I may, what happens if we get injured, during P.E.?"

Tenma said, "You leave it to me. I was once a nurse in my old school."

The others said, bluntly, "Liar."

Tenma continued, "If you skid your knee, you come see me. I'll care that cut, without a rut."

Eri said, "Hey, good rhyme."

Tenma blushed, "Thanks…"

She asked, "How about a suggestion?"

A girl with blonde hair said, "I am Class Rep of 1-A, Ayaka Yukihiro… I was wondering if you were once reps, back at your old school."

Akira said, "We had a male class rep, in our school, but a female student was an assistant, and took over, after the male disappeared."

Eri announced, "Uh, okay, if I may, I'd like to add something to your critique… We noticed that some of you are acting all lovey-dovey towards another student, or if you have a problem with your fellow schoolmates. If so, please come to one of us and we'll help you."

The girls said in unison, "Okay, Miss Suo."

Mikoto whispered to Maru, "Hey, you think they'll listen?"

Maru replied quietly, "They always come to me. I needed a break from answering their every needs. But not Eva, she always come to me."

Eri said, "Ew. Anyway, you can count on us."

Maru called, "Okay. If no one else has any questions, dismissed."

The girls leave in a single file line, as Tenma said, "It's so confusing, having to see a school with such graceful step and unorthodox personalities."

Maru asked Eri, "Will you be all right, for this morning?"

Eri said, "I'll be fine. Tenma, you can handle the Nurse's Office."

Maruu asked, "You're a nurse?"

Tenma said, "Well, not exactly. But I served as the school's nurse for a day…"

_That was when she went in disguise._

Tenma said, "I'll handle the medical hall."

Mikoto whispered, "It's fine, since Tenma sucks at the other lessons."

Tenma griped, "I heard that!"

* * *

_9:13am – I was teaching Physics to the girls, as some of the girls were aweing at me. They considered me as a young adult. But I'm only 17._

Eri was teaching to class 3-A. She was doing _Thermodynamic Work_.

She said, "So… A system can be described by three thermodynamic variables — pressure, volume, and temperature. Well, maybe it's only two variables. With everything tied together by the ideal gas law, one variable can always be described as dependent on the other two."

She asked, as she wrote down an equation, "Who can tell me the function of path?"

A girl raised her hand and said, "There are two – heat and work."

Eri said, "Correct."

She continued, "Tell me what specifies heat at constant pressure."

Nodoka raised her hand and said, "That would be _Cp_."

Eri said, "Good."

She thought, "If I learn anything from Miss Osakabe's class, it's to teach them the basics. Those girls look easy."

* * *

_10:17am – Akira was teaching literature to 3-A. She was reading a book in Italian. Don't ask._

Akira read in Italian, as the others were shocked. One girl with brown hair said, "She's teaching us something new. This Italian is Greek to me."

Zazie said, "10 points."

Mana responded, "That's my line."

* * *

_10:32am – Tenma was at the nurse's office, studying on some medical terms. She was shocked by the sudden results of the handbook. By 10:33am, she finished the book, at halfway._

Tenma finished the book and was surprised. She said, "This is odd… I don't get it. Whoever heard of a flux capacitor connected to the ribcage? And change white oil from their solar plexus and hip area… This is so bizarre."

She read the entire book and looked up the index. She read the type of person for medical health – _Mahora-Bot_.

"Mahora-Bot? You mean like a robot?" She said, as she was confused, "There's no one here that's a robot… But Eri _did _say that Maru-Chan had a degree in robotics. Maybe this is an exclusive medical procedure for her creations. I should ask her, later."

She put the book away and said, "Under the circumstances, the injuries are very limited."

She looked at the list of injuries, on the clipboard, most of which happened in P.E., including Akira Okochi, Makie Sasaki, Eva McDowell, and Yuna Akashi. It happened, every day, including Fridays, when it was raining. She then said, "Maybe I should use these medical procedures, when the girls come. But it's weird… I mean, Mahora High School girls injured every day, and no one knows what a Mahora-Bot is. Maybe I should ask one of these girls, during P.E. period."

Just then, Nodoka, a girl with purple hair, said to the nurse, "Excuse me… Miss Tsukamoto… May I have a word with you, alone?"

Tenma said, "What for? Are you injured?"

Nodoka said, "I have a broken heart."

"That's no injury. Did someone break your heart? You can tell me. Mikoto said that you girls can come to us."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, I have been meaning to ask you… Do you know what a Mahora-Bot is? I have a feeling Miss Chacha may be connected to the term."

Nodoka shyly replied, "No. But we heard rumors of the girls called Mahora-Bots, those who have taken the school by storm, starting in Mahora Academy, created by… Well, it's not important. Why do you ask me that?"

She blushed, as she brushed her bangs, showing her eyes. Tenma asked, as she was scared, "Uh, why are you looking at me, like that? You feel dizzy?"

Nodoka approached Tenma and went closer to her ear. She sung in a heavenly tone.

"_Ah… Ahhh… ah… Ah… ahhahhahh…_"

Tenma was mesmerized by Nodoka's singing, as she suddenly felt stiff. She moaned and whispered, "You… have a sweet… singing voice…"

She whispered, as Nodoka kissed her on the lips. She said, "I'm sorry, Miss Tsukamoto… But the Mahora-Bot thing was supposed to be a secret between teachers and students… Only Miss Chacha knows… and she'll be furious, if you know."

She continued to kiss, as Tenma was stiffened, with her arms on Nodoka's hip and her hair flowing down. Nodoka removed her pigtails, stood her straight, and stripped her down to nothing, with her hair over her breasts. She remained immovable, as Nodoka smiled.

"You look very cute… I forgot that you were of the small-chested type. But your skin is so soft and smooth."

Tenma said nothing. Her eyes went blank, her mouth was curled, and her bare body was stiff. She sung again and said, "I will need you again… since I have a crush on you… Tenma… Forgive me, but… No one must know."

Nodoka dressed her in a white robe, and that was all. She placed her in a closet and shut the door. Nodoka returned to her class, as Tenma was inside the closet, without moving a bone.

* * *

_12:02pm – Mikoto, Akira, and I were having lunch together in the main office. Tenma didn't show up. She's probably sleeping in the office. We waited about ten minutes, before Tenma could arrive.  
12:13pm – Maru Chacha entered, with a paper bag and kiss marks on her face._

Maru said, "Hello, girls."

Eri asked, "Hey, how come you have-? Oh, right. Eva?"

Maru smiled, "Yeah. I met with her, after class, and she was too impatient. But she sometimes wants to do it now. It only lasted during lunch hour, and then she had to go eat."

Eri said, "Typical lesbian…"

Maru asked, "By the way, where's Tenma?"

Eri said, "She's been gone, since 4th period."

Mikoto asked, "You don't mind if I look for her, during P.E. Class?"

Maru reluctantly said, "Sure. Keep an eye out for some girls that may cuddle you. With your huge girth, it's a possibility."

Mikoto groaned, "Gee, thanks…"

Maru asked, "Say, since we're alone, I feel like I should ask you about the girls' sudden weirdness… since you're concerned over their personalities."

Eri stated, "We were wondering that. They act like Stepford Kids."

Maru explained, "Well, not really. Most of my students were flawless, but a few of my kids had serious injuries and twitches. In my Science class, the other day, one student was explaining what does magnesium do, and she suddenly stuttered, like she was a record."

Akira said, "What did she say?"

"She said something like, "_Clickk-clickk-clickk-clickk…_"

Eri thought, "That's no twitching tick."

She said, "What else did she do, and who was it?"

Maru said, "It was Makie Sasaki. And she also froze in place, freezing like a statue, saying _"Failure as me_". I think she has low self-esteem in her functions, er, feelings."

Eri remarked, "No, I get it. Is she one of the imperfect students?"

"One of my lowest students; next to Yue Ayase, Kaede Nagase, and Fei Ku. But they average at about 90 in their overall grades. Still passable."

Eri said, "If they are not perfect, wouldn't it also make them idiots?"

Maru said, "No one here is an idiot. But they somehow have faulty brains in their nervous system."

Mikoto said, "That would make them mentally-challenged."

Eri added, "Also, how come you never scold them, if it's not perfect?"

Maru replied, "Because it's still a passing grade, and they are 1st year students. When they are Seniors, I contemplate about their above average scores. Which means…"

Akira said, "Which means that an above average score lessens your chances at a prestige university."

Mikoto replied, "You're right about that."

Eri smiled and said to Maru, "It's okay. I have a few people who are dimwitted and have no plans for a future. If I told you who he is, it'd harm you."

Maru said, "Oh, don't. It's fine. What harm can it do?"

She asked them, "So, you're all in second year? I was wondering if you guys graduate, you're more than welcome to enroll here, since we are short-staffed."

Akira said, "We'll worry about it, later."

Eri stated, "We have to investigate this school and its bizarre ways, including Miss Sasaki's sudden impulses; not to mention the girl-love between few girls, including Eva and you."

Maru replied, "I know. But I _am _in the same age. In any case, I need you guys to help my school and see what went wrong. But without Tenma, it's going to be short-handed."

Her watch beeped, as it shone an LED red. She sat up and said, "I'm gonna go. Thanks for the chat. See you after class."

She left, as Eri was concerned, "I don't like this. Maru seemed to be in a hurry. I don't like this, one bit…"

She said to Akira, "Akira, you can handle 6th period… Mikoto, find Tenma."

Mikoto said, "I'll do it, after P.E., coming up. It's the next class."

Eri huffed, "Fine. Akira, find Tenma."

Akira nodded, as the bell rang.

* * *

_1:08pm – P.E. started. Mikoto was with few of the girls in 3-A, wearing matching white shirts and red bloomers. They were at the gymnasium, as I was by the wall, behind the bleachers, watching to see if anything has gone awry._

Mikoto blew the whistle, as she handed the girls some red balls. She said, "Okay, girls. While we had our stretching done, today we're going to play catch the ball for twenty minutes, before we begin our jogging around the gym. Everybody pass a ball around. And no monkeyshines. Miss Sawachika is watching, during this period.

_Like I said, watching behind the bleachers. Making sure I don't make them suspicious._

The girls started to play catch, as they threw the ball to their respected partners.

* * *

_1:17pm – The girls continued to play catch, as Makie, the girl in pink hair, was feeling woozy. Her partner, Ayaka, the blonde hair girl, and class rep of 3-A, threw the ball to her, muffing the catch._

Ayaka giggled, "You indeed failed at catching the ball."

Makie sobbed, "I never do anything right… You think I feel dizzy?"

"I don't think so. But if you don't throw the ball to me, correctly, I'll find a new partner! Honestly, Makie!"

She threw the ball to Ayaka, catching it. Ayaka threw the ball to her, but caught it with great difficulty. Ayaka jeered at her, "Nice catch, failure girl…"

Makie snorted, "I'm not a failure!"

Ayaka laughed, "Lucky girl has no drive!"

**BAM!  
**Makie growled, as she threw the ball at Ayaka's head. Ayaka fell down, completely hurt, lying straight and stiff, with her head tilted a bit to the left. Mikoto and the girls rushed over to Ayaka, who was twitching in pain.

"Lucky girl… Lucky girl… Lucky girl… Lucky girl…" she said in a loop, as Mikoto spread the girls out.

"Back! Everybody stay back…" She ordered, "This girl is injured."

Ayaka continued to speak, in a continuous loop, as Eri approached her, "What happened?"

Mikoto asked the girls, "Who did it?"

Makie raised her hand and said, "I did it. She just taunted at me…"

Mikoto barked angrily, "Five minutes on the bleachers! And that's detention for your hijinks!"

Makie sobbed, as she turned white, "CRUSHED!"

She froze in place, as Eva went closer to Ayaka. Eri asked, "What are you doing?"

Eva said, "She had a scratch on her neck…"

Her neck showed a small intent in her right side, showing sparks and smoke. Eri asked, as she tried looking, "Let me see. She shouldn't be in gym."

Mikoto insisted that she'd take her to the nurse's office, as Eva said, "No. I'll relocate her head."

She grabbed her head and straightened it, softly and carefully. Mikoto tried to help, but the girls blocked her. Ayaka stopped speaking, as her head was repositioned. Eri asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

Eva said, "She'll be fine."

Eri said to Mikoto, "You bring her to the nurse's office. I'll take it from here."

Mikoto took Ayaka to the nurse's office, as Eri said, "Okay, let's get some jogging done."

Ayaka was wobbling, as she was completely dazed. She spoke, "why… do I feellll… feellll… like I… feel like…?"

Mikoto calmed her down, "It's okay. We'll have that concussion looked at."

Mikoto thought, "Serious injury… I'm glad Eva came and fixed her neck. But she needs medical attention. Maybe Tenma is already back there."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Eri was adjusting her hair, as she turned to the 4th wall. "Oh."

Eri said, "I'm Sawachika."

Mikoto said, "I'm Suo."

Akira said, "MYON – Mind your own nonsense…"

Tenma smiled in a forceful pose, "I'm Tenma! And I'm a doll!"

Eri remarked, "Truthfully, she was… and it was there Mikoto discovered her. You see… Leave, Tenma."

Tenma moves and leave. Eri added, "Well, by the time Ayaka was sent to the nurse's office, Mikoto was looking for Tenma, who has not appeared, since this morning."

* * *

Mikoto placed a dizzy Ayaka onto the cot and said, "Here. The nurse will see you, shortly."

She sighed, "I swear. Where's Tenma?"

Mikoto went to look for Tenma, around the office.

* * *

_1:39pm – Mikoto searched the area to find Tenma, only to secure nothing of the kind. She looked around, hoping for answers…_

She then read the book that Tenma was reading and said, "Huh? What's this?"

She read the book and whispered, "Mahora-Bots? Could she be?"

Ayaka was dizzy, as she said, "My mind and body is soul…"

Mikoto remarked, "12 points… But about 6."

She read the book and saw the diagram of a Mahora-Bot, complete with many functioning limbs and servos. She also read that their personality is limited, depending on the model number. She approached Ayaka and asked, "Miss Yukihiro, are you a Mahora-Bot?"

Ayaka responded, after a couple of processing clicks, "Affirmative_. I am Mahora-Bot Ayaka – Model #NGM-0029 – Version 7.35_."

She gasped, learning about Ayaka, "My word… She's an android."

Mikoto said, "Okay… Now, uh… The book says that a Mahora-Bot needs to be fully repaired, under _SafeSearch _mode. Ayaka, perform a scan on yourself."

The blonde haired robot said, "Yes, Miss Suo. _Now scanning SafeSearch Mode… Processing… Processing… Searching… Searching… Scanning…_"

Mikoto said, "How long will the scan be?"

Ayaka said, robotically, "It shall be _forty _minutes, before full complete scan."

Mikoto said, "That'll do. Resume function, after scan."

Ayaka spoke, "Yes, Ma'am. _Resuming function._"

Mikoto then looked around the room, as she called out, "Tenma? You okay in here? Where are you?"

She then found the closet and opened the door. She heard a sultry and harmonious tune, as she saw Tenma, with her black hair flowing down and a white robe on. Mikoto pulled out the motionless Tenma and tried to wake her up.

"TENMA! Wake up!" She cried, "Snap out of it! Why did you get in the closet?"

Tenma said nothing, as Mikoto slapped her face. She screamed, "Get out of that trance, Tenma!"

She started moving again, as Tenma spoke clearly, "Mikoto? Where am I?"

She gasped, as she looked at herself, "I'm naked? Why am I wearing a robe?"

Mikoto asked, "What happened? How did you get here?"

Tenma said, "I do not know. The last thing I remembered was meeting a student with a problem, and she suddenly went uber-love on me."

"Was she a Mahora-Bot?"

"Uh, no. Why would you say that? I've learned about these androids in the book. But it's so funny…"

"I read it, too. But I'm afraid that we're in a school _full _of them."

"Aw, you're full of it!"

"I'm not kidding! I think we stumbled onto a secret that Maru Chacha has done."

"Miss Chacha? She wouldn't! Unless…"

"Think harder, Tenma. What has she done?"

"Well… She _did _had a degree in Robotics, as Eri said. But I don't think she has the brain capacity to do that."

"It _does_. Maru might've created a Mahora-Bot… or two… or maybe thirty…"

Tenma gasped, "NO! Where's a Mahora-Bot?"

Mikoto said, as she showed her the blonde-haired Mahora-Bot Ayaka, "Her. She got pelted by a dodgeball, and she is being mended."

Tenma was shocked, seeing her eyes scan, "Zounds! She's a real-life android! But why is she immovable?"

"It's that book. It tells how to fix a Mahora-Bot, through self-protecting and self-repairs. These don't need repairs… But what I don't get is why Maru would have the gall to create life-size female students, and the occasional Yuri-Love robots?"

"Dunno… My guess is that Nodoka is one of them."

"Really?" Mikoto huffed, sarcastically.

Nodoka's voice is heard, through Tenma's ears, as she sang again. Tenma's eyes went blank, as she spoke, "I… I hear… ear… a… tune… of my… lover… robot… stu-."

She froze, as she had her arms up. Mikoto tried to break her trance, as Tenma was motionless and frozen. She cringed, "No… What have they done to you?"

Nodoka appeared, from the shadows, and said to her, "She belongs to me. Miss Chacha is dating Eva, so I want to date a teacher, too…"

She moved her bangs, showing her eyes. She said, "Miss Suo… Miss Tsukamoto is my ideal lover, and I think she's wicked cute, you know…"

Mikoto griped, "Oh, and I'm not?"

She said to her, "What did you do to her?"

"I happen to be a shy siren… who finds her lover and hypnotize her as my plaything. I needed a little comfort, before-."

"Uh, hello? She's not a robot!"

"I know that! But why do you think Eva, a stuck-up little tin can, has got a girlfriend? I'm too shy around everybody… but in my last weekly maintenance test, my shyness has disappeared."

She approached Mikoto, as she was scared. She continued, "Since then, I hope to find someone I love… and break out of my shell… So I took up singing. It worked, but too well. And I need you, as well, since you are voluptuous and very hot…"

She sang, "_Ahh… Ahhhahhahhahh… Ahh… Ahhahhhahh…_"

Mikoto said, "Oh, no! I'm not joining you, you brat!"

Tenma moved again and clasped her waist, tightly. She turned around and said, "Mikoto…"

Her eyes were still blank, as Nodoka smiles, "Mmm… D-Cup sounds right… Miss Tsukamoto… Kiss her… I will do the rest…"

Mikoto cried, "Tenma! Let me go! She's insane! She's lustworthy and insane! Fix her!"

Nodoka said, "I'm not. I'm not the enemy… I'm what you call a Mahora-Bot, out of love. Miss Suo, I want you, so badly… _Badly~_…"

Tenma held her head and said, "Kiss me… Mikoto…"

They kissed each other, as Mikoto was trying to get out of her clasp. Nodoka went from behind and grabbed her huge boobs. She squeezed them tightly, as Mikoto moaned, wildly.

"Stop… I won't join you…" Mikoto moaned, "Stop… Why are you doing this?"

Nodoka kissed her on the neck and said, "Miss Chacha is going to make you the finest Mahora-Bot in the world… since you two knew our secret…"

"Secret? What secret?"

Nodoka sung heavenly and hypnotic, as she let go of her chest. Mikoto continuously moaned, as she was stiffening, "No… Eri… Akira… Help… me… He… lp… me… Er-…"

She froze, as her arms were out, and her head tilted back. Nodoka moved Mikoto away from Tenma, as Tenma stopped moving. She removed Mikoto's clothes, leaving her naked. She then said, "Funny… I never knew you were that big… but average…"

She then placed the frozen Mikoto in the closet, as she approached Tenma. She whispered, "Until next bell, you're mine…"

Ayaka woke up and beeped, "_Scan complete… Damage fixed… Resuming data…_"

She beeped, as she regained consciousness. She gasped, "NODOKA!"

Nodoka cried, "OH! Miss Class Rep?"

"What are you doing to the teacher? You're not trying to seduce her, are you?" She yelled.

Nodoka ran off, as Ayaka called, "HEY!"

She said, "Don't worry, Miss Tsukamoto… Miss Aisaka can fix you, good as new. She is an expert at helping you."

She then looked at the closet, and saw that the door was open a bit. She opened it and gasped, seeing a nude Mikoto, mannequin-like. She pulled her out and blushed, "Jealous… She's huge… like mine. But I'll have Miss Aisaka check on these Mahora-Bots, too…"

She didn't know that Tenma and Mikoto are human. Of course, they are still mesmerized by Nodoka. She returned to her class, as they were still stiff.

Just then, a figure came and saw the two girls. She approached them and carried them away.

"Perfect. They'll do…" She whispered.

* * *

_2:15pm – Akira returned with Setsuna, who was in tears. She came to my office, to bring her in._

Akira asked, "Would you watch over her? She came to me, for advice, but she is too nervous."

Eri said, "Right. Mikoto, by the way. She hasn't returned from the nurse's office."

Akira said, "No. I have to get to class."

She left, as Eri asked Setsuna, "So, what is it, _this time_? Girlfriend troubles? Bullies picking on you?"

Setsuna shivered, "It's… I don't know who or what I am… anymore…"

She kneeled down and pleaded, "It's Miss Konoka… She wanted to kiss me."

Eri gagged, "Ew… You're serious? Isn't it bad for two girls, kissing each other, in school?"

"Maybe so… but I don't know…"

"Was it Haruna again?"

"Yes."

"Well, stop it! Just be honest about Konoka Konoe… She's your friend…"

"And roommate. You see, we've been living together, since the start of the semester, and I suddenly had mixed emotions in my body…"

"And?"

"And… I somehow have the urge of asking her out. But I'm not like her…"

Eri smiled, "Well, maybe you should tell her the truth. And moreover, maybe you should tell Haruna to leave you and her alone, since it's about admiration."

Setsuna smiled, "Really? Thank you, Sawachika-Sensei…"

Eri said, "Anytime, Miss Sakurazaki. Now, please return to class."

Setsuna bowed, "Yes, Ma'am."

She walked off, as Eri thought, "Another one of those same-sex femme fatales. I knew it…"

Akira returned and said, "Sorry, Eri. I couldn't find Mikoto _or _Tenma. But when I arrived, I found _this_."

She placed a book on the table, and also a pair of Mikoto's white panties.

Akira stated, "I found these, but some other clothing on the floor. Mikoto must've been stripped."

Eri was concerned, as she looked at the book. "Never mind that… _sicko… _I better see this…"

She read the book, "Mahora-Bot – a study of perfect female androids that can study flawless, exclusively in Mahora Academy and Mahora High. According to studies, the Mahora-Bot was created to become perfect students, to make the school very popular and academic… However, in recent showings, their personality data made them imperfect, studying in not only academics, but on their own emotional progress. Because of this, the Mahora-Bots became sentient and aware, but their prime directives remain…"

Akira asked, "You think maybe those girls from earlier?"

Eri said, "I _still _say they are Stepfordized girls… But it's a matter of principle, if you ask me. But still… it is a shocker…"

She continued reading, "Further tests conclude that the project has failed, due to many different traits and feelings. All Mahora-Bots, aside from intelligence, were programmed to love and admire anybody, including other Mahora-Bots, teachers, and other female people. Some girls, however, never met the male counterpart, due to fixing their personality software, by trying to love both men _and _women. The final hypothesis of the project is to use the girls in their default and original programming, until they graduate in Mahora High. Once there, they will be tested and built, before being sent to the outside world. All Mahora-Bots are equipped with self-repair programs, self-awareness, and self-charging. Unlike normal androids that require plugs, Mahora-Bots are capable of being recharged, via sunlight, moonlight, or normal bed rest, like humans do. If a Mahora-Bot dies down, they must be recharged, manually."

Eri stated, "Well, there's a lot we know about these girls. But I guess we know now about Maru Chacha."

Akira asked, "Let's find her and ask her about these Mahora-Bots. She's obviously the creator of these girls. This is why this school has become above average."

Eri said, "Right. But I don't think she's the one. Granted she has a degree in robotics, and she's super-intelligent, but she'd never go and make humanoid robots. They have feelings like us, skills like us, and even the way of being human…"

"Especially in love?"

"Yes. We're going to have a word with Maru and her _girlfriend._ I suspect that _she's _a robot, too."

They walked off, carrying the book, as Maru saw the whole thing, from far away. She said, as she was nervous, "They found out… But how can I tell them about the Mahora-Bots?"

* * *

_2:47pm – a mysterious girl, in a lab coat and long black hair, had a motionless Mikoto and Tenma on a lab table. She had them with a white tarp over their lower body._

The girl examined Tenma, who had her long hair over her frontal body. She then felt her skin and whispered, "She's warm. She probably overheated. Perhaps I should open her."

She held up a scalpel and touched her bare midriff. She pierced through her skin, a little, leaving a little blood out. She gasped and saw the blood. She said, as she held a patch of cotton, and patted her wound, "She's human… I didn't know. What happened to her? I thought Mahora-Bots freeze and become cold, after ten minutes."

She looked at Mikoto and said, "Her, too. You think maybe someone-? Oh, I get it… Miyazaki did this. I swear… when she gets close to a Mahora-Bot or a human, she uses her song of sultriness to incapacitate her prey. Maybe I should ask them. This calls for my latest invention."

She picked up a platinum bracelet and put it on Tenma's wrist. Tenma started to move, as she moaned, "Huh? Where am I?"

She winced, "OW!"

She sat up, holding her waist. The girl said, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry for that. I thought you were one of the Mahora-Bots."

Tenma said, "Sorry… Last thing I remember, Nodoka was-."

"I know. I created them."

"You? You're Maru-Chan!" She smiled, "You created the Mahora-Bots?"

The girl said, "No. I'm not her. I'm her assistant, Sayo Aisaka."

"Sayo-Chan! Nice to meet yo-! GASP!"

She covered herself, as she was naked, "How embarrassing… I don't know why I am naked, but…"

"It's because Nodoka stripped you, in a swift fashion. I'll get you some spare clothing. Miss Chacha gave me your measurements."

"Oh, thanks~! You're the best!"

Sayo blushed, as she went to the closet. Tenma saw Mikoto and asked, "Uh… Mikoto? How come you're frozen? Mikoto? Hey, Mikoto?"

Sayo said, "Don't touch her!"

She returned with a spare uniform and said, "Mikoto Suo is under her spell. Don't worry. I have a spare platinum bracelet for her. It'll immunize the Mahora-Bots' abilities."

"Abilities?" Tenma asked.

Sayo explained, "Nodoka has a strong sense of shyness, while she sang like a heavenly siren. She's one-of-a-kind, among other robots. She does however hypnotize you, becoming frozen and statuesque. Of course, there is no cure, and it has no reversal. But studies show that you have to wear that bracelet for four hours, you'll be cured. So, no hurry on taking it off. Just remove it at 7."

Tenma asked, "What about Mikoto?"

"I'm going to study her, for a bit. Maybe I'll learn something from a blossomed young woman, who has the same girth as Mahora-Bots Kaede and Haruna."

"No way…"

"I know. But it seems you knew about the Mahora-Bots, right?"

"Not really. I do now, since one of them seduced me… but I'm not like that, and so is Mikoto."

"I understand. I forgot that you're human. Rest assured, I'll make sure that she is back to you, shortly."

Tenma put on her red uniform and said, "Just so we're clear, I'm only an interim teacher here. I was to help you girls, but I see that it's a very hard course. They always fix each other, maybe?"

Sayo explained, "It's nothing, really. But for now, you have to leave. Don't worry about Miss Suo. She'll be prepared."

Tenma smiled, and then bowed, "Thanks."

Sayo called, "Now, remember… Seven o'clock."

Tenma understood her request and left her lab. Sayo examined Mikoto and said, "She's like the perfect Mahora-Bot, if she weren't human… But then again, all girls are like that."

* * *

_4:13pm – Setsuna returned to her room, after school ended early. She was sitting in her bed, waiting for Konoka to return._

Setsuna waited, as she thought about what Eri said. She then thought, "Haruna… She didn't have to be mean."

_Haruna jeered at her, as she was by her, along with Chizuru, Natsumi, & Chisame._

"_Hey, kid… You think you can protect that puritan?" She said, "Give me a break."_

_Setsuna said, "Look, I don't mind being with her, but it's not what you think! Uh, maybe it is, but I'm nowhere near it…"_

_Chisame, a girl with glasses and pink hair, said, "Brat. You can't even date your own classmate?"_

_Chizuru poked at her, "Loser."_

_They picked on her, as Setsuna was pleading to stop._

Setsuna moaned, "If only she'll understand about the way I feel…"

As she was sitting quietly, Konoka arrived. She was walking in, with brown hair and a red uniform. She asked her, "Hey, Setsuna? What's the problem?"

Setsuna replied, as she stood up, "Miss Konoka… I have something to say to you…"

Konoka said, "Okay. But first, I want to say something to you."

She blushed and said, "I… I love you, Setsuna…"

Konoka turned away and shivered, "Sorry… That came out of nowhere…"

Setsuna held her and said, "Miss Konoka… I understand… I love you, too. But it's just that everyone hates me, for thinking of dating you."

Konoka said, "True… I feel the same way, too."

She smiled forcefully, "Kiss?"

She and Setsuna kissed, as Konoka dug her hand into her shirt, as Setsuna moans in arousal. She then gasped and cried, "Miss Konoka! Please! We're both 16! I can't have you start that!"

Konoka pouted, "Sorry… But I want you, so badly… After all, you're my girlfriend, now. In fact, let's make it official…"

She unzipped her skirt and took it off, showing her pink panties. Setsuna blushed in a beet red, as she cringed, "KONOKA! WHAT THE?"

Konoka was lost in romance and stimulation. She blushed at her and said, "Kiss me, my darling See-Chan. I want you so badly… I need your love and body heat… into me…"

Setsuna stepped back, as she was frightened, "Konoka, calm down! It's not like you!"

"You must. I want to tease you."

"STAY BACK! I'm not like you!"

"Oh? You mean you're not like me, at all? Of course, you are."

"But I'm not a lesbian."

"Of course not. But you are a-."

"SHUT UP! STAY BACK!"

Konoka lunged at her, but she tripped on her skirt, stumbling down onto an end table, banging her head. Setsuna gasped, as she comforted Konoka. She asked her if she was all right. Konoka moved again, as she turned to her. Her forehead was dented, with chrome and wires sticking out, as she was sparking a bit.

"Kiss? Ki-Ki-Ki-Ki-kisss…" she spoke in a warbled electronic voice, going high and low, "Setsuna… I love you. May I kiss you, there?"

Setsuna crawled back, as Konoka stood up, with her white shirt unbuttoned, showing her bare body. She then spoke, "Oh, my. Would you like some tea? Or, would you like me to show you my functions?"

Setsuna sobbed, "Miss Konoka's a robot?"

_Mahora-Bot, to be precise._

She pleaded, "Step back, you freak!"

Konoka smiled, as she shook a bit, "That's mean, but I forgive-give, I forgive you. Kiss?"

She continued saying "Kiss?" as Setsuna stepped back, running away from her. Konoka said, as she was walking after her, "Setsuna, I know you're not a lesbian, well, I am not one, either. I'm like you, See-See-See-See-See-chan."

Setsuna held her head and whimpered, "What… am… I? I don't remember who or what I am… I'm not a robot…"

Konoka held her tight, as she blushed, "Kiss? I'd love to stay and chat, but I need your love in me. Kiss?"

Setsuna shoved her down, as she screamed, "GET AWAY!"

Konoka fell to the floor, as she was motionless and limp. Setsuna ran out of the door, as she was running for her life. Konoka stopped moving and then beeped, "_Mahora-Bot shutting down… In need of serious repairs… Self-protect files… Shutting down…_"

She beeped silently, as it picked up on Sayo, who was examining Mikoto, in the lab. She looked at the monitor, as she said, "Darn. Mahora-Bot Konoka, damage to her cranial capacitor. Better get down there and save her. But…"

She said, as she grabbed a platinum bracelet, "Here, Mikoto… This will give you movement, until you take it off. But you have about four hours to remove it, otherwise, you'll revert back to your paralyzed form."

She put the bracelet on, as Mikoto regained consciousness. She turned to Sayo and asked, as she moved her head, "Huh? How did I get here?"

Sayo said, "I'll explain later."

She gave her some clothes and said, "I have to repair a Mahora-Bot. Show yourself out, all will be explained later."

She left, as Mikoto cried, "WAIT!"

She then said, as she got up, "I better put these on and leave… But I wonder why she's in a hurry?"

She then dressed up in a blue shirt and white jeans, as she left the lab. She went to find Eri & Akira. She didn't know that Tenma already left.

* * *

_5:01pm – Tenma was looking in the hallways, finding either Akira, Mikoto, or myself, somewhere in the school. Eventually, she found Akira._

Tenma ran into Akira and said, "Hey! Good to see you!"

Akira gasped, "Another Mahora-Bot?"

Tenma was in one of the girl's uniform, but without her pigtails.

Tenma gasped, as Akira tried to grab her, "AKIRA! WAIT! IT'S ME!"

"Tenma? Is that you?"

"Sorry… What do you think I was?"

"A Mahora-Bot. Eri is finding Maru Chacha. I believe we can find out what is going on, but by asking her about this Mahora-Bot thing…"

"Miss Maru-Chan is the creator? This is scary…"

"You stay with me, until Eri comes back. She wants to have a word with her, alone."

Tenma and Akira walked together, until Setsuna arrived, running in fear. She stopped and said, "HELP ME! Miss Konoka…"

Tenma asked, "Is it about your love thing? You can talk to us about it."

Setsuna sobbed, "Worse… She's a robot!"

Tenma gasped, as Akira said, "Awkward…"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Eri turns to the 4th wall, but adjusts her blouse and hair. She then said, "I'm Sawachika…"

Mikoto said, "I'm Suo."

Akira remarked, "I'm just another student…"

Tenma smiled, "And I'm Tenma Tsukamoto~!"

**BONK!  
**Mikoto hits Tenma on the head and yelled, "Stop acting so senile!"

Tenma sobbed, with a lump on her head, "I'll tell teacher on you!"

Eri said, "Well, we found out about the whole Mahora-Bot secret."

Akira said, "And we're close…"

Tenma added, "…to finding out what the score was…"

Eri stated, "By that time, I went to find Maru Chacha in her office. Akira was to meet me, but she already left with Tenma. Mikoto was nowhere to be found."

* * *

_5:20pm – I met with Maru in her office. I knocked on the door and stepped inside._

Eri said, as she looked around at her office, which was desolate and clean. She then found a book, which was written by Maru.

"Strange… This book belongs to Maru Chacha…"

She looked at the book and read… blank pages.

"Blank? This is shocking. Who reads blank pages? She's not an idiot… But still…"

She then looked in her dresser and said, "Huh. Maybe she has some extra stuff inside. She's not only a genius, but she's a neat freak."

She looked in the drawer and found… nothing.

"Huh? What the hell gives?"

She looked around, looking for another clue, but she's stuck.

"I have no clue what's going on… but Maru is _indeed _the guilty party. If she built those Mahora-Bots, maybe I'll look for more clues."

Just then, as she was about to leave, a shadowy figure appeared, about to open the door. Eri hid behind the plant, in the corner, and the door opened. It was Mikoto, wearing her attire that Sayo gave her.

"Hello?" Mikoto called out, "Miss Chacha?"

Eri popped out and asked, "There you are! Where were you?"

Mikoto said, "Never mind that. Have you seen Maru?"

"I was just looking for her. Why do you ask?"

"There's something going on, and I don't like it. Mahora-Bots everywhere… We need to find the others and get out of here."

"Not with answers! I know who it is, and I'm going to find Maru-san!"

Maru appeared and asked, "Yes? Why are you in my office?"

Eri said, as she turned to her, "Well, well, well… Surprised to see you, _Mahora-Bot maker_!"

"Mahora-Bot Maker?! You got it all wrong!" Maru explained.

Mikoto griped, "Then, why did you sic your shy siren robot on me? I almost lost Tenma, because of you!"

Eri demanded, "Maru Chacha, explain to me what's going on? Why the robots? And why are you hiding this from us, by getting rid of all of us?"

Maru held a small remote and said, "You want to know?"

She then dashed off, and ran away. Eri snarled, "DAMN! She's fast!"

Mikoto said, "Let's get her!"

Eri & Mikoto chased after her, heading to outside.

* * *

_5:43pm – Akira & Tenma took Setsuna to a hiding place, after she told about Konoka, a Mahora-Bot who loved her, and why she was almost attacked by her._

Setsuna said, "And she said that I'm not a lesbian, but a robot. She meant I'm like her… It's ridiculous."

Akira said, "Ridiculous, yes. But it makes perfect sense about the Mahora-Bots. I think maybe it wanted to use you, as your lover. But she thinks you're one, too."

Setsuna said, "No… I couldn't be her. Could I?"

Tenma smiled, "Just be careful about it. I don't want anything to happen to you. Also, stay away from shy siren robots. They hypnotize you."

Akira asked, "So, Setsuna, any idea where she is now?"

She said, "She's back at her room. I'll be happy to take you there."

Tenma said, "Follow her."

They walked together, back to the dorms.

Eri fixed her bow and returned to the 4th wall, "I'm Sawachika."

Mikoto said, "I'm Suo."

Akira replied, "I'm nowhere related!"

Tenma saluted, "I'm Tsukamoto, and I listen to Eri-Chan!"

Eri whispered to her, "At ease…"

Tenma left, as Eri continued, "Miss Maru was slippery. We chased her to the dorms, while Akira and Tenma went to find the broken Mahora-Bot."

_At 6:12pm – Mikoto & I barged into the dorms, in the main lobby._

Eri called out, "MARU!"

Mikoto said, "She's probably upstairs in Eva's room."

They saw Maru run up on the third floor, as Eri called, "STOP HER!"

They ran upstairs, heading to the third floor. They found Eva's room, which said _"Eva 6.87_".

"Her serial code…" Mikoto said, "Obviously her first Mahora-Bot."

Eri said, "Exactly! Let's go in."

They opened the door, as they saw Maru, on the table, panting, standing right beside a supercomputer.

"Game's up, Maru! We know all about you!" Eri barked.

Maru pleaded, "Please… I'm not the one you're after. I didn't create those things…"

Eri asked, "We'll need proof. It's all in the facts. First, we knew about your Mahora-Bots being so perfect, giddy, and love-struck. However, we later learn that they were sentient and independent."

Mikoto added, "Indeed. And you were planning to oust us, after using Nodoka, one of your creations, to kidnap me and Tenma, just to make us one of your guinea pigs."

Eri continued, "Not to mention Ayaka, Makie, Setsuna, and even the rest of the students, as your Stepfordized dolls, if I may be blunt."

She held up the book and said, "This was the clue of what you've done. You had a major degree in robotics, and you had the blueprints written down, and even the tests. But you never count on us, figuring out why this school is so perfect… almost."

Maru sobbed, as she was standing in fear, "It's not me… I swear… And it is a bad habit, but Eva and I are meant to be… I didn't create Eva…"

Eva appeared and asked, "What's going on?"

Mikoto said, "You tell me, _Mahora-Bot_!"

Eva gasped, as Maru held her tight and scolded, "You two women… Get out! Get out of this school! How dare you pin me with these false accusations!"

Eri said, "Naturally… Because I knew you'd never go to making her _or _other Mahora-Bots…"

"Eh?"

"You see… I know a dirty little secret about you… Maru Chacha…"

Maru shivered, "Me? Surely, you don't mean that I was a pawn to being my assistant's work!"

Eri said, quietly, "No, you're not… I meant…"

* * *

_6:43pm – Akira, Tenma, and Setsuna returned to the room of Setsuna and Konoka. They saw the lifeless body and saw Sayo Aisaka with it._

"Miss Aisaka?" Setsuna gasped.

Sayo said, "Hmm… It appears that she wasn't indestructible, as I thought."

Setsuna cringed, "What are you doing to her? Leave her alone! She may be a robot, but-."

Sayo said, "I believe the correct term is Mahora-Bot… Don't you, _Setsuna NGM-0015_?"

Setsuna gasped, "What are you talking about?"

Tenma shivered, "This is getting good."

Sayo approached her and held her arms. Setsuna cried, "NO! Lemme go! What are you talking about?"

Eri explained to Chacha, "It's simple. In this journal, you had some interesting facts about the robot girls…"

"_Further tests conclude that the project has failed, due to many different traits and feelings. All Mahora-Bots, aside from intelligence, were programmed to love and admire anybody, including other Mahora-Bots, teachers, and other female people. Some girls, however, never met the male counterpart, due to fixing their personality software, by trying to love both men and women. The final hypothesis of the project is to use the girls in their default and original programming, until they graduate in Mahora High. Once there, they will be tested and built, before being sent to the outside world. All Mahora-Bots are equipped with self-repair programs, self-awareness, and self-charging."_

Eri continued, "But it also says that they are indestructible, on the outside. Yes, they are aware that are robots, but you added a special trick to make them not skid their skins and midriffs."

Chacha cringed, "How do you know that?"

Mikoto said, "Ayaka Yukihiro, or _Mahora-Bot Ayaka_. She had a crick in her neck, which was a small sliver of chrome. And you, Eva, you wanted to hide it from everybody."

Eva explained, "Simply put, if other Mahora-Bots knew of our skin being flawed, they would be devastated. That's why I hid them, and had to fix them."

Eri asked, "And Nodoka? We understand she hypnotized Mikoto and Tenma…"

Tenma asked her, "Yeah, how come?"

Sayo explained, "Nodoka was a shy Mahora-Bot, _Mahora-Bot Nodoka NGM-0027_. In our first test, she was a failed robot, but we made her to fix her faulty wiring. However, the repairs made her shy and can sing to find the one for her… Sadly enough, you, Miss Tsukamoto, were the one. Luckily, on the way, I found the Mahora-Bot and deactivated her."

Setsuna sobbed, "But… what about Konoka… She's… She's…"

"Your lover? Yes. However…"

Sayo opened her blouse and poked at her bellybutton. Her stomach panel opened, as Setsuna gasped, "No… I'm… I'm a robot?"

Akira nodded, "It all makes sense, to me…"

Sayo fiddled with her circuitry, as Setsuna stood in attention. She commanded, "Setsuna, disable all programming and switch to default mode. Then, scan yourself for any internal hard drive damage."

Setsuna beeped, "_Disabled. Now scanning engine… Mahora-Bot Setsuna - #NGM-0015 – Version 6.09_… _Beginning hard drive scan… Scanning…_"

Tenma shivered, as she held Akira, "I'm scared, Akira…"

Sayo then said, "While Setsuna is scanning, I'll deactivate her and fix her and Konoka. We somehow didn't use enough latex skin to refurbish their skin tones."

Eri then said, "It is apparent that your skin is latex, and not real. But it simulates your entire human tone."

Chacha explained, "It's a special kind of latex that does _not _stretch, cut, or even wrinkle. Tests proved it to be immediate and successful, but it ended with the substance running low. Most of our students had to return to the lab, to be repaired, making them absent. Luckily, Aisaka was able to provide the substance."

Eva softly said, "Oh, Chacha Maru… You're so awesome, when you created me."

Chacha exclaimed, "I DIDN'T CREATE YOU! I'm not a Mahora-Bot, if _that's _what you're implying!"

She continued, "In any case, should the Mahora-Bot be exposed to the world, by others, in her scarred and cut skin, then they'd be shocked and crushed, leaving them confused and systematically wearing down their circuits… But given the circumstances… Eva and I were meant to be, without any known exposure… She knew, since she was Mahora-Bot #1. So, why all of a sudden accuse me of being responsible? Her creator made her for me…"

Eri said, "And in return, she wanted you to not feel lonely, Maru Chacha…"

Chacha gasped, "Is that true?"

Eri showed another page of the book, with a schematic of another Mahora-Bot – Maru. She said, with her head down, "I knew it wasn't you… Because _YOU'RE A_ Mahora-Bot!"

Maru shrieked, as she stood in place, frightened. She trembled, "No… I'm not a Mahora-Bot… No… No… No… I'm… no…"

She yelled, "Where do you get off? I'm not a robot, I'm a human being! I'M MARU CHACHA!"

Eri said, "You're not… There was no Maru Chacha, was there?"

Eva said, "She's one-of-a-kind… and fully robotic… That is why I love her, so much."

Chacha sobbed, "How can you love a robot, huh? Answer me, Eva…"

Eva kissed Chacha, as Chacha began to stiffen, "Eva… Mmm… I, ah… Uh… oh… Ah…"

Eri asked, "Will this be long?"

Eva whispered, "We'll talk… privately… right now…"

She reached for her back and opened her back panel. She was deactivated, pressing her red button, above her hip. Chacha powered down, as Mikoto was astonished, "You knew about Maru Chacha, all along?"

Eva said, as she bowed, "Yes… The real Maru Chacha finished the Mahora-Bots prototype and gave them to her assistant. She left for Washington, after that, to produce robots for the military."

Akira said to Sayo, as Setsuna was scanning, "You… Sayo Aisaka… You created the Mahora-Bots."

Tenma gasped, "SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Sayo confessed, "Yes. Mahora High and Mahora Academy was to be a big hit, for Miss Chacha. However, she was sent a letter to come to America, to give out her expertise in robotics. So, she left the project to me… However, in light of it… I didn't want the other students to be suspicious… So, I created a Mahora-Bot of Maru Chacha and gave her her own personality, equal that to the real Maru."

Akira said, "And she left for Washington D.C., so you wanted them to see their creator, in action, as a teacher."

Sayo said, "I didn't want them to know I was the creator. So, I made sure that Chacha gets all the credit. It was _her_ project, and I can't have all the glory."

Tenma asked, "What about _you_, Miss Aisaka? Are you smart, like Maru-Chan?"

Sayo said, "Yes… But I wasn't as smart as her. I had a degree of science and biology. Maru needed my resources of the human body, so she made me her assistant. The project lasted two years to finish, trying to match the students' likeness and different characteristics. But when Maru-san left, I was all alone. So, I used her likeness to create me an assistant. But so far, no one knew about her. Do they want to believe that Maru Chacha did NOT create the Mahora-Bots? I did all the work, and she gets the credit, since I have no knowledge of robotics, until she taught me some basic techniques on it."

Eri said, "In other words, she felt sorry for Maru…"

Eva said, "Even as a robot, Master didn't want to say that Maru was a robot. But when I was created, she told me all about her, fully, and pretended that she was real. As you know, _all _Mahora-Bots are equipped with self-awareness, since we are aware that we are robots… but we hide it, perfectly, to avoid suspicion… Until you found out about Ayaka, I thought it was over… so I reacted…"

She nervously sobbed, "I don't want you to know this secret about us… That's all…"

Sayo wept, "I feel so dirty… I wanted to cheer her up, but everything is all wrecked!"

Tenma said, "It's fine, Miss Aisaka… We'll keep it a secret. Besides, the four of us knew about your project, and we'll say that Maru Chacha showed us around, with very diligent students."

Akira said, "If I may be so sesquipedalian, you programmed these programmable dolls, out of admiration and consideration, since your friend, the innovative inventor of the Mahora-Bots, moved away to the USA, for her own forthcoming accomplishments."

Tenma nodded, "Yeah, what she said. You did okay… except for that shy siren of a mannequin."

Sayo said, "I know, and I'm sorry. But don't worry, you'll be cured soon. The bracelet you're wearing – by the way, you can take it off now – The bracelet you're wearing contains many toxins and nano-bots that can cure paralysis, within 2 to 4 hours. In your small body magnitude, it's good enough to last three hours. Like I said, there's no antidote for it, but it doesn't mean I can neutralize the paralysis… if _I _may be so sesquipedalian."

Tenma removed the bracelet and said, "Thanks. But should it be removed, immediately?"

Sayo exclaimed, "You'll be fine now. Should it be removed quickly, I would have to reformat the bracelet, before you quickly return to your paralyzed form."

Akira nodded and said, "Thank you for your time. Your secret is safe with us."

Tenma said to Akira, "We should go find Eri and Mikoto. They must be back at the building."

She said to Sayo, "Since we know, already… Are you going to kill us or something, since we know your secret?"

Sayo said, "You're more than welcome to come back, anytime, as long as you don't breathe a word to _anybody_… But should someone else know about it, without knowing, it's okay by me."

Akira said, "We thank you for your time, and give Miss Chacha our hello. Come on, Tenma."

Tenma waved, "Bye…"

As they left, Setsuna finished scanning, "_Scanning complete… File STSN-5115 damaged… Attempt to repair file, automatically…_"

Sayo said, "Acknowledged. Begin."

Setsuna did a self-repair, as Sayo left the room. She whispered, "Konoka… You shall be fixed, soon…"

Back at Eva's room, she approached the frozen Chacha and said, "Maru… I love you so much… I'm sorry that you got dragged into this mess…"

She kissed her, as she started to weaken. Eva then froze and said, "_Mahora-Bot shutting down… preserving power… Shutdown commence… 3… 2… 1…_"

She whirred down, still kissing the robot Maru. Eri whispered to Mikoto, "We should leave, right now. This case is closed…"

They left Maru's room, as Mikoto asked, "There's just one thing that bothers me… Who was this Sayo Aisaka and why did she help create the robots, only for this school?"

Sayo appeared and asked them, "What are you two doing?"

She looked at Eri and said, "Oh, Miss Sawachika… It's been a while…"

Eri said, "Yes. We heard from your friend, Maru Chacha and Eva McDowell… You created them, did you?"

Sayo gasped, as Eri glared at her.

"Sayo Aisaka, I presume?"

* * *

_**To be concluded…**_


	5. Conclusion

_7:01pm – Mikoto & I confronted Sayo Aisaka, creator of the Mahora-Bots… who used the project, since she cared for Maru Chacha, who was called away to America._

Sayo said, "What do you want with me?"

Eri said, "Just so you know, we know the truth…"

Sayo said, "Of course you did… since you knew Maru… Didn't you?"

She pulled out a small remote and said, "Well, here's what I say to this…"

She was about to press the button, when Nodoka appeared and shouted, "MISS AISAKA! HOW DARE YOU DEACTIVATE ME?"

She approached her, as Sayo gasped, "Nodoka? But why?"

Nodoka beeped, "I don't approve of you taking my true love away… Where's Miss Tsukamoto?"

Sayo said, "She already left. Mahora-Bot Nodoka NGM-0027! Stand down! You're disobeying your programming!"

Nodoka growled, "You shouldn't have deactivated me, my master. You shouldn't have lied to me on the fact about Maru Chacha as my creator… You shouldn't have lied to me…"

Sayo was strangled, as Nodoka barked, "I DEACTIVATED MY CIRCUITRY! So, you cannot turn me off! You will never turn me off!"

Sayo choked, "Nodoka… Cease… and desist…"

Eri asked, "Nodoka, let her go. While she is your creator, she felt sorry for her friend, the originator of the Mahora-Bots."

Nodoka let her go and said, "Let me ask you something… When you're a lifeless mannequin, who do you get to mourn for you, Mahora-Bot-wise? I am not obeying her… out of my hatred for my shyness… That woman tried to ruin me, wanting to expel me from Mahora, because I damage the Mahora-Bots with my singing…"

She smiled, "Try me, now… Ladies…"

Mikoto gasped, "SNAP! I took off the bracelet!"

Eri said, "YOU IDIOT! What'll we do?"

Sayo cried, "It's fine! Cover your ears! It's just singing!"

Nodoka started singing, as Sayo covered her ears. Mikoto and Eri were too slow.

"_Ahhhh… Ahhhahhhahhhahhh…_"

Eri and Mikoto froze in place, as Sayo gasped, "What did you do?"

Both girls were motionless, with their arms up. Sayo cringed, "No… You didn't… They're stiff… Just let me go. I'll fix this mess."

Nodoka said, "No. I'm a woman! Not a machine! I need love! And I wanted to find the one for me! Suo and Sawachika wanted to love me, as much as my first Mahora-Bot crush, Madoka… and you had to scrap her into another Madoka… And then, you made me date Minako and Rika… but you had to erase me, because of my curse…"

Sayo explained, "Let me tell you something, you bratty little lesbian! I only did this, as a favor, since you're a singing demon from hell. Your paralysis song makes humans and Mahora-Bots freeze up! And all we did to you was erase your programming and memories that makes you what you are, only for not just _their _protection, but _yours_, as well!"

Nodoka growled, "I'm an independent Mahora-Bot… They should've buried you. You humans are all the same. Of course. My love is for Miss Chacha and Miss Tsukamoto… and they are human women… and that makes better than that! BETTER!"

She tackled Sayo, as she was about to wring her neck. Sayo tried to break free, but she was hanging on the barricade on the third floor. Nodoka tried to grab her hair, as Sayo clasped at her face, about to crush her. But then, Sayo's lab coat got caught and she stumbled a bit. Nodoka tried to punch her, but Sayo ducked. Meanwhile, Mikoto and Eri started moving again, as Eri saw the fighting.

"That Mahora-bot hellion is attack its creator! It's a natural defect!" Mikoto cried.

Eri said, "It's a Frankenstein effect… She created Nodoka, but refuses to have her love someone, because of her imperfections."

Mikoto said, "So _not _following the Three Laws!"

Nodoka cried out, "YOU TRAMP! I'LL KILL YOU!"

She grabbed her hair, and tried to pull her down. Sayo screamed, "NEVER!"

Mikoto cried, "Okay, DEFINITELY not obeying the laws…"

**CREAK!**

The barricade started to give way, as Eri noticed it. She gasped, "Sayo…"

Sayo cried, "You can't do this… Not after everything I have done…"

Eri cried out, as she was scared, "GET OUT OF THERE!"

Sayo asked, "Miss Sawachika?"

Nodoka noticed, "YOU?! I thought… you were…"

Sayo grabbed her blazer, pulling her, "NO, STOP!"

**SMASH!  
**The barricade broke, as Nodoka slipped, along with Sayo. Eri ran to them. She tried grabbing her hand, but she was too late.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eri shrieked.

**SMASH! THUD!  
**They fell two floors onto the stairway. The Nodoka robot was smashed into pieces, while Sayo was killed, on the floor, with her neck and legs snapped.

"SAYO!" Eri yelled.

They ran down the stairs and went to see Sayo. She examined her pulse.

Eri sobbed, "She's dead… That Mahora-Bot killed her…"

Nodoka beeped, as she was shorting out, "How… How could… you be alive…"

"You want to know?" Eri said, "If you wanted to be a paralyzed mannequin for a Mahora-Bot, you'd have to kiss me… and caress me… but it doesn't work, if you don't do it; especially ones who were cured of their paralysis… thanks to Sayo."

Nodoka beeped, as she was winding down, "You see that… Aisaka… Ai… Ai… Ai… saka… Maru Chacha made me perfect… Perhaps… tooooo… prrrrrrrr…"

Her eyes went black, as her face was stiffened. Eri sobbed, as she said, "Nodoka was perfect… _Perhaps… _too perfect…"

Eri closed the broken robot's eyes, as she said, "She deserved better…"

* * *

_8:12pm – The police came and took Sayo Aisaka away to the morgue. We explained what happened, fully, as a robot of Nodoka Miyazaki killed Sayo Aisaka. The policeman said that the dorms will have to be closed down, due to broken wood._

As the police left, Mikoto asked, "So, what'll happen to the Mahora-Bots?"

Eri said, "My guess is that Maru Chacha, the Mahora-Bot double, will fix all this. Luckily, the weight of the crash was a given, since the barricade railing wasn't meant for hanging around, too long."

"It _was _an accident."

"I know… Sayo didn't have to die… but she _did _make Maru proud…"

Sayo said, "Yes, she did…"

Sayo appeared, since she was still whole. The girls gasped, "YOU'RE ALIVE?"

Sayo explained, "That was a Mahora-Bot I created, in case anything like this can happen. Nodoka was a reject Mahora-Bot… But when she wanted to have a lover, she took it out on all people, including humans…"

Eri said, "And that's why it cuddled at Tenma…"

Sayo said, "I knew it froze you and Miss Tsukamoto. So, before I began to experiment on Tenma, I had a Mahora-Bot of me, replace me, while I hide, before Nodoka appears. I learned that Nodoka is a defective Mahora-Bot, and tried to disable her. But she was self-aware, modifying her programming…"

Tenma cried, as she and Akira ran to them, "ERI! MIKOTO!"

She grasped her and started to cry, "No… Poor Eri… You didn't get hurt…"

Sayo said, "I'm glad you're okay. But Nodoka will be suspended indefinitely from Mahora High. I'm truthfully sorry for everything… For now, I'll explain everything to the police, and they'll believe me… For now, you have to leave the premises. I'll take care of Mahora High, from here on in."

Eri said, "You're right. We're sorry about everything…"

Sayo bowed and said, "I hope I'll see you again…"

The girls left, as Tenma thought, "Strange… I wonder what the commotion was about."

Eri said, "Let's go home."

* * *

Eri said to the 4th wall, "Well, the Mahora-Bots remained in Mahora High, Sayo Aisaka fixed the robots' problem, and we decided to forget this disastrous moment. By the way, I'm Sawachika."

Mikoto bowed, "I'm Suo."

Akira said, "I'm Takano."

Tenma smiled, "I'm Tsukamoto."

Mikoto concluded, "And with us, now, we'll enjoy our spring break, somewhere else."

Eri said, "You're right. Hey, Tenma, how about later you pick up some ice cream?"

Tenma stood in place, as she was buzzing and making processing noises. Eri asked, "Tenma? Tenma?"

Tenma beeped, "_Mahora-Bot Tenma self-scan activated… response mechanism corrupted… Processing… Processing…_"

Mikoto gasped, "_YOU'RE _NOT TENMA!"

Eri gasped, as she cringed, "A Mahora-Bot?!"

Tenma Robot beeped, "_Processing… Scanning… Please wait…_"

Akira asked, "So… What happened to the _real _Tenma?"

Eri said, "She's back at Mahora High. She'll find her way home. She must've got lost…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenma, in her white robe and hair down, was inside a locked closet. She was knocking on the door.

"Hello? Eri? Maru-Chan? Mikoto? Akira? HELP! I'm locked in! HELP ME!"

It turns out that Nodoka locked her in, and someone created a Tenma Mahora-Bot, to look exactly like her. No one knew who, but she was eventually free from the closet…

"Has anyone seen my blouse? I feel naked and alone… and there's nothing to eat…"

…for eight hours.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

_**NOTE: **This is the original ending to "The Secret in Mahora Academy". There are THREE alternate endings to the story, all rated M. If you'd like to see these alternate endings, PM me, and I'll send you a DOCX of them.  
Thank you._

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
